The Middleearth Fair!
by Googlepuss
Summary: Come visit the Middle-earth Fair! Everyone has created stalls for your enjoyment, so come and check them out!


This has been sitting on the computer half finished since January. We made it up with our friend Dr Snrubs (read her stuff! It's good!). Esentially, it's exhibits that were set up by the lotr characters at the fair! So, read, laugh, and REVIEW!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hello, and welcome to the Middle-Earth Fair! Inside you will find the following exhibits. Please feel free to sample our products and ask questions of the creators. Have fun!  
  
Galadriel's Good-time Goose-cooking Garden Find out exactly how Galadriel gets her cooked geese just so tender and soft!  
  
Aragorn's Amazingly Awful Aviary Do you like birds? Well, you won't after this experience! This Avery is so Amazingly Awful, It will make any bird lover puke!  
  
The Uruk-Hai Uptown Undertaking Centre Need an Undertaker, but aren't willing to pay those small, downtown prices? Then the Uruk-Hai Undertakers are for you!  
  
Uncle Suraman's Sherbet Shoppe Come taste the finest Sherbet Olde Middle-Earth has to offer!  
  
Faramir's Fabulous Farting Machine  
  
See just how does Faramir manage to let off such fantastic farts.  
  
Elrond's Eyebrow Emporium  
  
Don't you just love Elronds eyebrows! Well now you can have his eyebrows on you when you go to Elrond's Eyebrow Emporium  
  
Merry's Mule Mating Market  
  
Ever wanted to mate a mule? Well Merry's the man to see, to try your luck to do the impossible!  
  
Gandalf's Gut-busting Grog-Hole Ever wondered where Gandalf gets off to on those cold winter nights? Now you can go too!  
  
Legolas's Life Leeching Leaches  
  
Feeling lively? Then go see Legolas's life leeching leaches they'll leave you feeling tired and weak no matter how strong you are!  
  
Boromir's Big Bombing Barn If you need a bomb, or any weapon for that matter, Boromir's the man to see!  
  
Grandpa Gimli's Gum-Removing Garage Don't you just hate it when you get gum caught in your beard? So does Grandpa Gimli, so he set out to solve all our problems!  
  
Sauron's Shoe Shining Salon The evilest place to give your shoes that extra bit of shine!  
  
Sam's Super Squishy Sundae Special You start off with one litre of pure caramel favoured squishy add 14 scoops of rich chocolate ice-cream and 25 layers of hot sweet rich fudge sauce and then we sprinkle it with 4 kinds of sugar and dip in all in rich creamery butter.  
  
Pippin's Prosthetic Pelvis Palace Is your pelvis just not cutting it? Well, maybe it's time to see Pippin, and get it replaced.  
  
Treebeard's Terrific Trains See the largest model train set in Middle Earth when you visit Treebeard! Capable of running from the Shire to Mt Doom in a matter of seconds, and able to hold up to 5 hundred thousand tonnes!  
  
Butterbur's Brainwashing Boutique Unhappy with the you you know? Want to change your personality? Just ask Butterbur! He'll brainwash you, and install an entirely new personality!  
  
Frodo's Farm Fresh Frogs  
  
mmmm...la frog's legs. Straight from Frodo's farm  
  
Arwen's Aquatic Arm Amputation Bored with the usual methods of amputation? Try an amputation in Arwen's Shark infested waters, and not only will you loose a limb, you'll also have to fight to stay alive!  
  
Ringwraith Roller-bladeing Rink  
  
Ever wondered what the Ringwraiths would look like on roller-blades? Well, come and see these feisty felines and discover what it's all about.  
  
Bilbo's Burger Burpary The most gas-producing burger and burger substitutes in town!  
  
Theodin's Toxic Toddler Taming Centre Toddlers can be so active, can't they? Well, one trip to Theodin, and they'll barely be able to move!  
  
Isildur's Isolated Ice creamery Island  
  
Find out exactly where Isildur drifted off to...  
  
Eowyn's Extravagant Eating Empire  
  
We all know Eowyn loves to eat. So, she's created one of the most extravagant meal houses of all time!  
  
Smeagol's Solar Powered Sauna and Solarium  
  
Need a rest? Smeagols Sauna and solarium is the place to go!  
  
Haldir's Happy Hobo Hut  
  
See the Happiest Hobo's on Earth!  
  
Eomir's Enormous Enamel Egg  
  
No, you can't eat it, but it sure is pretty!  
  
The Orc's Optometrist for Octopuses  
  
Your octopus not seeing right? Go see the Orcs they will set their sight right  
  
Balrogs Bananarama  
  
Finally! A cooked banana meal fit for a Balrog!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, what did you think? If you like it, review and we might get around to putting up School!  
  
~Googlepuss 


End file.
